1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic absorbing combination, and more particularly to an acoustic absorbing combination including an assembling mechanism for connecting or coupling the acoustic absorbing devices or units together and for allowing the acoustic absorbing devices or units to be easily and quickly secured or attached to various support members or devices, and also for solidly and stably retaining or positioning the acoustic absorbing devices or units relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical acoustic absorbing devices have been developed and disposed on the side portions of the roadways, bridges, etc. for absorbing the sounds or noises and for preventing the sounds or noises from annoying the residents located near the roadways, the bridges, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,949 to Okawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,310 to Jen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,554 to Wang disclose several of the typical sound insulating blocks each comprising a specially shaped or configured sound absorbing plate fixed inside a cover which is then tightly closed in a block for sound or noise absorbing purposes, for allowing the typical sound insulating blocks to be stacked together to form a sound insulating wall.
However, the typical sound insulating blocks may not be easily attached to the other supporting members in the house buildings and thus may not be used for suitably absorbing the sounds or noises in the house buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,855 to Wang discloses another typical acoustic board comprising a perforated front silencer disposed within a conical hood which is then disposed or engaged within an outer housing, and a cover threadedly engaged with the large end of the conical hood, and a rear silencer provided in the small end of the conical hood for isolating the noise.
However, the typical acoustic board comprising an outer cover disposed and engaged with the outer portion of the conical hood such that the entering of the sounds or noises into the conical hood, and the specially shaped or configured sound or acoustic absorbing members of the typical acoustic absorber may not be solidly and stably retained or positioned relative to each other in the support members or devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional acoustic absorbing combinations.